


Only Pain - An Artwork

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Bucky suffers at the hands of Hydra ~ an artwork.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2019





	Only Pain - An Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptydistractions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/gifts).


End file.
